


A phone call

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Stepping Stones [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Other, Season 3 Spoilers, idk how to write dialogue so sue me, jim calls home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Jim calls home and almost calls Strickler dad...again.





	A phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Soft as Stone. Can be read alone tho 
> 
> (Title is a placeholder until I can think up a pun for this fic lol)

Jim smiled as his phone rang, waiting for his mom to pick up on the other end. Claire sat next to him, exhausted from their night travels. The fresh air filled his lungs as he looked out to the view from the mouth of the cave. He knew they would...he would...have to retreat further inside where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh were setting up came for the day. Claire’s breathing evened and she drifted off before the phone was answered. 

“Jim!” Came the sound of his mother’s voice and Jim looked back to see her face in frame and his grin grew. 

“Hey mom!” He responded as she asked about his night had gone. 

“Is that young Atlas on the phone?” Came the familiar voice of Strickler as he entered the view partially to Barbara’s left. Before the events of the last few months, seeing them together would boil Jim’s blood. Not now though. No, he was happy to see his former teacher standing next to his mom. He could see his arm wrapped around her shoulder. A genuine smile on his face as he gave a dorky wave to Jim. 

“Hey there Strickler.” Jim greeted him, “the house still standing?” He asked in jest as his mother rolled her eyes. 

“Of course. I have done my best to ensure no fires break out.” His mom pouted and gave him a pointed stare as Strickler laughed, quickly planting a kiss on her cheek before walking out of frame. 

“Where are you guys at now?” Barbara asked as she into the living room to sit down on the couch. 

“I’m not quite sure. Somewhere where there’s lot of mountains. The sky is beautiful at night.” Jim supplied, they had traveled so much the last few months he wasn’t quite sure of anything at that moment. . 

“Very descriptive, Jim.” Claire mumbled next to him as she peaked at him from a half closed eye. She picked her head up high enough to give a smile to the Doctor. “Hey there.” She greeted Barbara. 

“How’re you doing, Sweetie?” Barbara asked as Jim’s leaned his head down to rub against Claire’s. 

They talked for a while more, Strickler popping into view every few minutes to add something to their conversation. 

“Breakfast’s ready, love.” Strickler spoke about a half hour after their phone call started. “Let’s let the children rest for a while.” 

“He’s right, you two look exhausted.” Barbara concurred, “You’ll call me again before you start traveling again, right?” She asked. 

“Of course.” Jim replied with a smile. “Goodnight mom.” He waved at her watching as Strickler stepped into view again. 

“Goodnight, young Atlas.” Strickler smiled at him and Jim couldn’t help but return it. 

“Night, D-.” He paused and caught himself, coughing slightly so as to cover up his fumble, “Night, Strickler.” He breathed out. 

Barbara smiled, “Sleep good, kiddo. We love you.” She spoke the last part in a small voice. 

Jim beamed, “I love you, too.” He replied before he ended their call, snuggling back up to Claire as she giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked as she shook her head. 

“Oh nothing. Just the fact you almost called Strickler ‘dad’.” She looked at him with a grin. “Again.” 

“That obvious?” He asked as he looked out into the trees. 

“Un poquito.” Claire giggled, leaning up and placing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s cute.” She added in as they admired the pink tinge to the sky that signaled the upcoming sun rise.

~~~~~~

“He almost said it.” Barbara spike as she dig into the crepes that Strickler had made her before her shift. 

“I noticed.” He responded as he swirled the orange juice around in his cup. 

Barbara looked at him, her hand slowly crossing the table to grasp his free one. “Do you want him to say it?” She asked him and Walt knew better than to play dumb at this point. 

“It is a desire of mine, yes.” He confessed, “Jim has always been a favorite pupil of mine. I don’t want him to feel pressured when he’s not ready.” He smiled as Barbara squeezed his hand, “Just the knowledge that he thinks of me as a father figure to him fills me with exuberance.” He confessed. 

“Jim has always thought highly of you, Walt. I hope you know that,” 

Strickler smiled, bringing her hand to his lips and gifting them a soft kiss, “I do. Thank you.” He spoke as her hand moved up to cradle his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments give me the will to live.


End file.
